


Gentleman's Advocate and A Lady's Demands

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Starship Series - Mike Resnick
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: ~Malcolm Briggs and Christine Mboya—it was inevitable, really~





	

Malcolm Briggs and Christine Mboya were the best computer minds aboard the _Teddy R_. If Wilson Cole wanted things done fast and right, he went to them, not Rachel Marcos or Domak.

They worked the bridge on a regular basis, most times together than not—as well as left to their own devices. So it was unavoidable that they became friends, and after being in so many life and death situations during any Standard day, it was inevitable that both officers ended up together after shift in more than a friendly capacity.

They entered the airlift together, and left it together. And walked the same corridor at a discreet distance to Malcolm's quarters. He entered first, and Christine after him.

As the iris snapped closed, he spun on his heal to face her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he murmured in greeting.

She smiled at him. "Always one for foreplay, aren't you, Malcolm?"

"I am a gentleman," he answered, looking her up and down. "May I help you with you shirt, ma'am?"

"Ooh, please do!" she played along.

He stepped close to the smaller woman, his fingers deft as he started to unbutton her vest. As he did so, he ducked his head and caught her full lips in his.

Christine tilted her chin up and deepened the kiss. He undid the last button and slid the material from her shoulders. His calloused palms caressing the naked dark skin as he pulled her to him.

"Escort you to your seat, miss?" He said against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you don't mind,"

"Not at all,"

Christine let out a surprised sound as he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her the three steps to his bed, where he laid her. He removed his own vest over his head as he stared down at her.

"What service!" she exclaimed as she admired his bare chest, propped up on her elbows. "What shall I tip you with?"

"Oh, I shant ask for much. Just your pants," he returned, his head cocked as he looked down at her.

She smiled up at him. "For such good service, you can have my panties as well! But in return, you will give me yours."

"Only seems fair." He agreed, taking off his pants as he watched her taking off hers.

"Enough foreplay, Malcolm." She told him, laying naked on his bed, waiting. "You wouldn't want to leave a lady waiting, now would you? It's very un gentleman-like,"

"We wouldn't want to have that," he agreed, laying down next to her, and kissing her neck; she giggled. "Very un gentlemanly,"

f

 


End file.
